Jalousie
by GeNNii
Summary: Lors d'une mission impliquant des appareils photos, Grell prit une photo avec Sébatsian qu'il montra a William... .
1. Jalousie

Bonjour !

Me voici avec une histoire sur Kuroshitsuji. Du Grelliam parce que ce ship c'est la vie.  
J'avoue avoir été inspiré par je ne sais plus quel épisode de la saison 2 de Black Butler pour écrire ce one shot.  
D'ailleurs je pense que William est totalement OOC... . Mais bon c'est comme ça que j'imagine William. Sérieux, froid mais hyper jaloux et peut être facilement embarrassé.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent a la seule et unique Yana Toboso.

* * *

\- Prenons une photo Sébas-chan~ !

Grell Sutcliff s'empara d'un des nombreux appareils et s'approcha de Sébastian Michaelis. Ce dernier leva les yeux aux ciels puis regarda d'un air menaçant l'objectif. Quand a Grell il se colla le plus possible a son démon favori et prit la photo.

\- Oh~ ! Je suis sûr que nous sommes trop beau~ ! s'exclama Grell en se dandinant près du démon.

Le dit démon souffla d'exaspération et partit, laissant Grell seul qui partit a son tour pour aller développer sa photo. Une fois fait, il regarda le cliché avec tendresse.

\- Anh~ ! On est vraiment beau ensemble ! Je vais la donnée a Willu comme ça il m'aura tout le temps avec lui ! dit Grell qui s'en alla pour aller a la Société des Shinigamis.

Une fois arrivé, il se dirigea d'un pas enjoué vers le bureau de son si froid, stoïque et sexy patron William T Spears. Il entra dans le bureau d'une façon fidèle a lui-même c'est-à-dire en se faisant remarquer.

\- Coucou Willu~ ! dit le shinigami rouge en s'asseyant sur le bureau de William.

\- Sutcliff ! Vous êtes assis sur mes dossiers, je vous prierais donc de bien vouloir ôter votre personne de mon bureau, dit froidement Will.

Mais Grell fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu et resta sur le bureau de Spears.

\- Mon Willu darling~ ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi~ ! dit Grell en sortant la photo de sa poche.

\- Avez-vous récupérer les âmes qui étaient censés brûlés aujourd'hui ? demanda Will en ignorant ce qu'avait dit Grell précédemment.

Quant au shinigami rouge il se fit tout a coup tout petit. Il allait se faire gronder… .

\- Hum… Et bien elles ont brûlés aussi… Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Il y avait Sébas-chan avec moi alors… Je n'étais pas très attentive…, dit Grell en souriant niaisement.

Le sourcil de William s'était relevé a l'entente du nom du démon. Ce déchet… .

\- Ce sale démon était là ? Ce qui veut dire que lui et Phantomhive enquête aussi… Vraiment… Toujours a fouiné la où il ne faut pas, dit Will en remontant ses lunettes avec hargne.

Grell, qui n'avait pas écouté grand-chose, se rapprocha de William.

\- En tout cas cela m'a permise de prendre une trop belle photo ! Regarde ! dit le shinigami rouge en agitant la dite photo sous le nez de son patron.

Quand Will vit le cliché, la feuille de dossier qu'il tenait a la main se froissa instantanément. Proche. Trop proche. Grell était trop proche de ce rebus de l'humanité.

\- Ca va Willu ? Tu es tout rouge ! Tu rougis devant ma splendeur anh~ !

Puis le si stoïque, froid et imperturbable William T Spears explosa.

\- Comment osez-vous ?! Sympathiser avec… cette chose ! Puis venir me le montrer après, c'est une honte ! Et puis qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez a cette sale abomination ?! Courir après moi ne vous suffit plus, il vous faut une nouvelle proie hein ? Sortez de mon bureau Sutcliff je ne veux plus vous voir !

William avait hurlé. Fort. Très fort. Pendant son discours, il avait déchiré la photo de Grell et Sébastian. Quant au shinigami rouge, il regarda son supérieur avec incrédulité. Jamais il n'avait vu William s'énerver de la sorte. Ce qui voudrait dire que… Oh.

\- Tu es jaloux ?! Oh mon dieu de la mort ! Mon Willu est jaloux, c'est trop sexy~ ! cria Grell en se jetant au cou de William.

Ce dernier était devenu aussi rouge que les cheveux de son collègue.

\- C'est faux ! Jamais je ne serai jaloux d'un déchet ! Maintenant sortez ! dit William fermement.

Grell sourit de toutes ses dents pointues, effleura la joue de son collègue puis partit en se déhanchant sensuellement. Une fois dehors il sauta de partout. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire, il allait rendre jaloux son William jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et lui dise ! Pour cela, une petite visite au manoir Phantomhive s'imposait et tant pis si le morveux s'y oppose.

Grell prit la direction du dit manoir avec son appareil photo. Quand il arriva, il vit dans les jardins son Sébas-chan servir le thé a son nabot de maître. Il se cacha derrière un haut buisson et entreprit de photographier Sébastian dans tous les angles. Quand une voix s'éleva.

\- Tiens ne serait-ce pas Grell Sutcliff qui nous épie ? Venez donc, le thé est servi, dit Sébastian d'une voix doucereuse.

Grell déglutit. Grillé. Grell sorti de sa cachette et courra jusqu'à Sébastian pour lui sauter au cou mais celui-ci se dégagea du passage et Grell se ramassa le parterre.

\- Anh Sébastian~ ! J'aime quand tu es si froid ! dit Grell qui s'approcha de Sébastian.

\- Que veux-tu Grell ? demanda le démon.

\- J'aimerai que tu me rende un service, je veux que tu prennes la pose pour que je montre a mon Willy qui est complétement jaloux que je sois avec toi ! Anh~ ! C'est tellement romantique ! cria Grell en s'accrochant au bras de Michaelis d'une manière rêveuse.

Le démon se dégagea de la prise de Grell puis se tourna vers son maître : Ciel Phantomhive.

\- Jeune maître ? Que dois-je faire ?

\- Mh… Je m'ennuie et je veux m'amuser alors… je te l'ordonne ! Aide Grell a accomplir sa tâche jusqu'à la fin ! dit Ciel en sirotant sa tasse de thé.

\- Yes my Lord.

Grell sauta de joie et s'approcha de son démon.

\- KIIIIIIH ça va être trop bien ! Toi… moi… des mises en scènes spectaculaires et digne de la grande actrice que je suis !

\- Donc… Que dois-je faire ? demanda Sebastian.

\- Suis moi je vais t'expliquer mon plan.

Les jours suivants pour Grell furent magnifiques.

En revanche on ne peut certainement pas dire ça du patron… En effet depuis quelques jours, William recevait des photos. Des photos de Sutcliff et de Michaelis. Et autant dire que quand le boss recevait les fameuses photos l'ambiance était glacial et les shinigamis tel que Ronald, Alan et Eric préférait s'enfuir et vite car dans ces moments, William était hors de contrôle. Il faisait tout pour détruire un objet dans le bureau, histoire de ce défoulé mais ce n'était pas assez. Il voulait la tête de Michaelis.

Ce jour-là, William recevait une photo plutôt spécial. Sutcliff était dans ce qui semblait être une cabine de douche et il était nu. Seul de l'épaisse buée cachait son époustouflante chute de reins. William vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne et s'autorisa a rougir. Vraiment… .

D'habitude Sutcliff était soft. D'habitude c'était plus du genre des photos de Grell et Michaelis s'enlaçant dans les jardins de Phantomhive, partageant un moment câlin sur le lit du démon ou dans des situations outrageusement reprise de « Roméo et Juliette » le livre préférer de Sutcliff. Mais une photographie autant… explicite. Ayant subitement un coup de chaud, Will préféra sortit de son bureau pour aller prendre l'air et pourquoi pas faucher quelques âmes. Cela lui fera moins d'heures supplémentaires… .

Grell Sutcliff, lui venait de rentrer a la Société des Shinigamis plus heureux que jamais. Son plan fonctionnait a merveille. A chaque fois qu'il croisé son cher William soit celui-ci le regarder méchamment et lui balançait une vacherie sur les photos, soit en insultant le démon, soit en déchirant le cliché sous les yeux de Grell. Oui William était jaloux et ça le rendait encore plus sexy aux yeux du shinigami rouge.

Il fit une entrée fracassante dans le bureau de William mais déchanta quand il vit le bureau vide. Grell haussa un sourcil et s'installa confortablement dans le siège de son boss favori. Deux secondes après s'être assis, l'ennui le gagna. Il balaya du regard le spacieux bureau que disposer William. Il était grand et tout blanc. Tout a fait impersonnel. Grell décida de fouiller de fond en comble le bureau pour évacuer son ennui et aussi pour voir si Will lui cachait des secrets.

Une demi-heure plus tard, et après avoir rien trouvé, il ouvrit les tiroirs du bureau et fouilla en y mettant un bazar sans nom. A un moment, il prit un gros classeur, afin de le déplacer pour prendre un objet entreposé en dessous, mais plusieurs bouts de papiers tombèrent. Certains étaient comme rapiécés alors il le prit pour voir ce qu'il y avait de si urgent a recoller et quand il vit le papier plus proche de lui sa mâchoire en tomba. C'était des photos. C'était les photos que Grell lui avait envoyées. Et celle qu'il tenait a la main était la première que Grell lui avait donné et que Will avait déchiré devant lui. « Alors comme ça Willu a conservé la photo et la recoller ? Anh~ quel romantique ! » se dit Grell en rêvassant.  
En effet le cliché avait été recollé avec précision et le corps du démon manquait. Il n'avait gardé que Grell. Ce dernier ramassa le reste et vit toutes les photos. Toutes les photos qu'il lui avait envoyés étaient là, certaines était recollés et d'autres en bon état. Mais sur toutes les photos, le corps du démon avait été découpé.

Grell en était sur maintenant. Will tenait a lui et il comptait bien lui faire cracher le morceau quand il reviendra… .

Tard dans la soirée, William rentra au bureau après sa « ballade ». Tout ça l'avait fait réfléchir, il serait temps qu'il accepte que Sutcliff ne le laisse pas indifférent. Et qu'il serait peut-être temps de le lui dire après cent ans a joué aux chats et à la souris.

Quand il rentra dans son bureau, celui-ci était plongé dans le noir.

\- Willu darling~ ! s'éleva une voix familière.

Will, profitant d'être dans le noir, souri puis reprenant un air sérieux alluma la lumière.

\- Sutcliff…, dit Will en observant son vis-à-vis.

Grell était assis sur le bureau de William, jambes croisés sur le côté dans une position semi profile. Il portait une nuisette rouge et un manteau rouge transparent et portait des chaussures a talons rouges.

Heureusement que William possédait un minimum de self contrôle sinon il lui aurait sauté dessus.

\- Que voulez-vous a une heure aussi tardive Sutcliff ? demanda William.

Grell prit un classeur a côté de lui et renversa le contenu par terre devant son boss. Le dit boss se raidit en reconnaissant ce que contenait le classeur. Il était démasqué. Grell se leva et s'approcha de William a pas de félin. Arrivé a seulement quelques centimètres du corps de Will, Grell parla.

\- Tu n'as rien a me dire Will chéri~ ?

William comprenant où voulait en venir le shinigami rouge prit une teinte rouge aux joues.

\- A quoi cela sert-il puisque vous le savez maintenant, dit William en fixant les photos par terre.

\- S'il te plaît Willu ! Dit le moi~ ! supplia Grell en s'accrochant aux pans de la veste de Will et en rapprochant son visage de son collègue.

\- Non !

\- Annh~ ! D'accord !

Grell tira sur les pans qu'il tenait et colla ses lèvres sur celles de Will qui fut pris par surprise. Une fois la surprise passé, William approfondie le baiser en mettant ses mains sur la fine taille de Grell en se disant qu'après tout ce n'était pas si désagréable et que son collègue arrêtait enfin de parler.

Will avec sa faux, et toujours en embrassant Grell, fermât la porte de son bureau et éteignit les lumières… .

Sébastian Michaelis vit la lumière du bureau de son ennemi s'éteindre et su que Grell avait réussi son plan.

Sébastian avait exécuté l'ordre de son maître.

* * *

Voila c'est fini. Je dois admettre que je ne savais pas trop comment finir. J'espère que ça ira. A la prochaine.  
Bye.


	2. Réponses aux reviews

Ceci n'est pas la suite de cette histoire mais la page "Review puisque j'en ai eu une donc voila si vous me laissez des reviews ma réponse sera ici :)

EDIT : D'ailleurs si quelqu'un a une solution pour répondre aux reviews des guest sans passer par crée un "chapitre" je suis preneuse !

Réponse a Phantasos :  
Effectivement tu es la première et je t'en remercie ! D'ailleurs je suis contente que tu sois contente de l'histoire ! :) Et oui William jaloux c'est juste ma vie, ma bataille, je ne peux pas résister a une histoire avec un William fou de jalousie pour notre cher Grell ^_^

Pour le fait de considérer Grell comme une femme je ne préfère pas m'exprimer sur le sujet. Même si c'est un sujet a débat et tout a fait intéressant je ne préfère pas m'y aventurer et puis chacun a sa vision des choses je pense ^_^ En tout cas merci pour ta review cela m'a fait super plaisir ! :)

Re réponse a Phantasos :  
Ahah je crois avoir saisi ton "subtil" message pour que je fasse une suite XD Donc pour te répondre malheureusement non je ne ferai pas de suite. Personnellement je n'en vois pas l'utilité puisque l'histoire, pour moi, est bouclé. Ton idée est intéressante pour une autre fanfiction a la limite donc je prend notes pour peut être plus tard ;) Même si l'idée d'un Sebastian se mélant des histoires d'amours de shinigamis je trouve ça un peu what the fuck XD  
Et merci pour tes relectures :)


End file.
